fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas
Christmas '''is a Superior Event Element that is unique skills and makes player feel good about the holidays '''Christmas is a Element that makes feel good about the holidays and 1v1 in the arena Statistics * Damage - Medium-High * Speed - Fast * Defense - High Spells Jiggle Icey Frosty "User shoots a snow covered beam that split into 6 beams that freeze and makes jiggle balls that will blast if the beam blasts as well" *Its a Projectile Spell *'Jiggle Icey Frosty '''is a Projectile Spell that which the usershoots a magnetic snow covered beam that will splits 6 beams that blasts and deals 120 Damage, and even freezes the player as well and makes Multiple jiggle bullets that deals the lower damage of 12 Damage *'Note: The Blast can split like Trichotomy without the blasting part *This Spell consumes 300 Mana, and had a 8 second cool-down Spiritual Miracle ''"User grows some spiritual wings that make the user float and heal and goes back down into the surface"'' *It's a Healing Spell *'Spiritual Miracle '''is a Healing Spell that which the User casts the medal on his back to grow spiritual wings to float up to the air and then glowing sparkling aura appears and then burst! And heal the userabout 300+. This is like light healing but a not copy of it *'Note: '''This Healing Spell heals 50 more then Light Healing *Consumes 340 Mana, had a 20 second cool-down, and requires 400 Shards to unlock Toy Wave of Gifts ''"User fires Multiple presents that will blast like a snow ball but a bigger blast"'' *It's a Multi Projectile Spell *'Toy Wave of Gifts '''is a Multi Projectile Spell that which the user fires 15 presents that will hit the player to get stunned for a while and then burst of snow that will blind them for a bit and deals about per 67 Damage *'Note: '''This is a another stunning bullet attack but with a blinding effect *This Spell consumes 350 Mana, had a 10 second cool-down, and requires 700 Shards to unlock Frost Honor ''"User summons a snow bomb that will explode into a Christmas tree that heals the caster"'' *Its a Close Range Spell *User casts and summons a snow bomb in a location that will tick tock in 10s and boom! It will explode into a Christmas tree and deals about 300 Damage then a few seconds later and the user sings jiggle bell's and gets healed by the Christmas tree about per 40 + *'''Note: The User can sings for while of the spell *This spell Consumes 375 Mana, had a 23 second cool-down, and requires 1000 shards to unlock The Star of the Christmas Tree "User turns into a giant Christmas tree that will shoot many Christmas stuff and stun them for a longer seconds and then the star shoots Multiple beams on the players" *It's an Ultimate Spell *User turns into a giant Christmas tree with a huge glowing star that shoots and rains down Christmas declaration that will deal per 34-46 damage and then the glowing star in the top of the tree shoots a powerful beam of light that deals per 13 Damage and stun for 10 Seconds and then disappears *'Note:' Th spell is a Multiple firing beams but as ghostly grasp shooting bullets *This Spell consumes 1000 Mana, had a 80 second cool-down, and requires 1400 Shards to unlock